Products can be manufactured by a supplier for transport to a customer. Many times, a vehicular transport moves the product from the supplier to the customer. For many product types, transportation can have a negative affect on the quality of the product received by the customer. For example, a product at a supplier load-out facility can have a particular quality. This quality can be adversely affected during transport to result in an inferior quality product being received by the customer.